monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:New Weapon: Cross Boomerangs
Cross Boomerang A weapon designed to be effective in crowd controls. Requires advance skill in throwing the Cross Boomerang as control and precision are required in order to effectively use it in battle. Though they don't boast in power, then surely give the hunter great field control. Mechanics/How it Works When thrown, the Cross Boomerang will fly straight towards the direction, hitting and damaging anything that hits on its path before returning back to the user. But in order to use the Cross Boomerang, one must charge it in order to throw it otherwise it won't be released. If the user tilts the Analog Stick to the right or left during their charge(Although their direction won't change and they'll still be looking straight) their Cross Boomerang will go to a ) or ( direction, effectively changing their course before returning back to the user in a full circle. Regardless of where or when, after it is charged and thrown, the user is able to freely move around but is rendered weaponless until the Cross Boomerang has returned. Cross Boomerang Classification Pierce - Cross Boomerangs that has default high sharpness but suffers mid-low raw damage. Balanced - Cross Boomerangs that has balanced out sharpness and damage. Heavy - Cross Boomerangs that has poor sharpness but deals mid-high raw damage. Cross Boomerang Types Impact - Cross Boomerang's damage type is Impact Damage. Cannot cut tails. Slicing - Cross Boomerang's damage type is Cutting Damage. Cannot Knockout monsters. Controls: Block - Hold R1. Reduces Sharpness. Weapon must be out. Charge/Throw - Hold and Hold Square/Triangle for 1.5 seconds then release. (Square=Normal/Triangle=Aerial) Return Throw - Press Square/Triangle the moment the Cross Boomerang returns back. Whirlwind - Press and Hold Square and Triangle for 2 seconds to perform a Throw that stops momentarily on its track, hitting anything within it for 3 seconds before returning back to the user. Cross Slide - Press X during Charge/Throw to perform a sliding attack. Tilt Analog to move to change direction(Default Backwards). Pros - Great Gunner-type Weapon that provides free movement speed. - Ability to Run. (After throw) - Ability to use Items. (After throw) - Innate Shielding Capabilities. - Capability to either Cut or Knockout monsters depending on weapon. - Able to hit flying monsters with ease. - Able to handle crowd control. - New experience of fighting for Veterans. Cons - All attacks requires charging. - Leaves the hunter defenseless after throwing. - Not recommended for beginners. - Requires great timing and control to hit the specific monster. Weapon Example Great Bone Shuriken Attack Power: 110 Elemental Power: 0 Sharpness: Low Red, Low Orange, Medium Yellow, High Green. Affinity: 5% Defense: None ___________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Comments and Suggestions Here: ' This was nicely thought out, but I personally would probably find it a bit aggravating to use. Maybe that's just me. 17:16, December 4, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt This weapon's weapon power falls between Sns and Lance catagory, and this can be quiet effective for huge monsters if the boomerang acts as a pierce shot from a bow, id say that used on a Yama Tatsukami would get between 20-30 hits from a fulls charge. By rindoroki Thanks guys! I really appreciate your comments :D By Creator.